


put your faith in my stomach

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Honeymoon, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: “I will not let her speak because I love her, and when you love someone, you do not make them tell war stories. A war story is a black space. On the one side is before and on the other side is after, and what is inside belongs only to the dead.”--Deathless, Catherynne M. Valente.Cassian and Jyn take a (well-deserved and long-awaited) honeymoon.





	put your faith in my stomach

_and oh, I’ve known it for the longest time, and all my hope,_

_all my words are all over written on the signs,_

_when you’re on my road walking me home, home, home_

* * *

 

Jyn wakes up to the sound of pouring rain, a colder than comfortable room, and soft breathing besides her. She rolls carefully and quietly on her side to look at Cassian, sound asleep for once, not up and about, puttering around the cabin they’re in restlessly. 

It’s been two months since the Battle of Endor, since Victory Day, since the end of the Empire and the Emperor. Leia and Draven had conspired to give them what the princess called a  _late wedding present,_ and Draven insisted on referring to as  _well deserved leave_. Admittedly, the general’s never quite forgiven Jyn for marrying and stealing his best agent out from right under his nose, but victory makes everyone somewhat more lenient. 

Their leave is on Takodana, a planet Jyn has never been to before and Cassian only a few times in his career as a spy. Maz Kanata, the being who runs the local watering hole, has rented them a cabin in the woods, for a pretty good price (re:  _free_ ), mostly because it’s supposed to be their (very late) honeymoon and Cassian promised he would send Alliance agents looking for trade her way. So now they’ve been here for about four days, doing nothing but eating, sleeping, exploring the planet on Cassian’s new U-Wing, and falling into bed, hands wandering everywhere. 

It’s idleness and luxury so foreign to Jyn she wants to hug it close to her chest, brood and covet over it, like someone might try to snatch it away from her if she takes her eyes off it for one second. 

Right now though, Cassian is sleeping in their makeshift, but comfortable pallet of furs, blankets and pillows. The lines around his eyes and mouth have faded a little, and he’s starting to regain some much needed weight. The last few months of battle, victory, clean-up and reorganizing his shadow network took probably more out of him than the actual time they were at war. 

Jyn slides out of their bed, careful not to disturb him, picks up a discarded shirt of Cassian’s and puts it on over her bare skin. She doesn’t sleep with a blaster under her pillow anymore, only within reach, and marvels privately at her own sense of security. 

The fire in the fireplace has died down, only embers left remaining. Jyn takes fresh wood from the pile nearby and adds it to the fireplace, matches next to her. Kindling and fuel catch and warmth spreads through her, sitting so close. There is a loaf of local bread and honey, and cheese from an animal Jyn doesn’t know, but it’s thick and sharp and good on her tongue, fresh food as great a luxury as peacetime and victory. There are eggs too, if she cares to get them, but there’s no great hurry, just now. 

The rain goes on, and it only just covers the sounds of Cassian shifting, waking, making grumbling sounds as he stretches out and feels the empty space besides him. “How can you be  _up_?” he asks, his voice thick with sleep. 

“You know how I don’t like to get cold,” she says easily, turning in her crouch to look over her shoulder at him. He’s sleep rumpled and hazy eyed, two and a half days worth of stubble making him look dashing and disreputable, the incongruity making Jyn’s heart constrict strangely in her chest.  

Cassian’s face goes soft and heated looking at her, wrapped up in his shirt that’s at least two sizes too big for her, kneeling before the fire, golden light gilding her, making her look too fine and delicate to be real, something he should never touch with hands like his, so he resolves to do it for as many chances he can steal. 

“Come back to bed,” he murmurs, watching her, already aching at the lack of her. “I’m cold without you.”

Jyn’s mouth curls into a small smile, but she puts down the stick she was using to stir the fire and crawling back into the pallet next to him, tugging the furs and coverings around them both, secure and warm. Cassian sighs, wrapping his arms around her, her back to his chest, letting his lips rest against her hair. The rain keeps pouring down and the fire crackles softly, and it could seem like they are the only ones left in the world. 

They are not, and Jyn is so, so grateful for that, so much so it feels like her heart might break for the joy of it.   


End file.
